The present invention relates to a support construction using a liquid.
The use of a liquid-filled support member to uniformly support the weight of the human body is known and is used extensively in the construction of waterbed mattresses. The fact that water is a dense material has, however, limited its use as a support medium. A waterbed mattress is supported by a heavy frame and the mattress is not moved after it is inserted in the frame and filled with water. Thus, the weight of water within a waterbed mattress does not detract significantly from the use of water as a support medium since a waterbed mattress remains relatively fixed in position.
Water has not been used, however, as a support medium for objects which are moved from place to place during usage, such as pillows. Pillows, and like objects, must be relatively light in weight in order to be mobile. The use of a relatively dense support liquid, such as water, within a pillow would tend to make the pillow immobile and, therefore, unusable.
In view of the recognized usefullness of a liquid, such as water, in providing uniform support, it would be desirable to provide a construction that was able to use water as a support medium and yet was reasonably light in weight. Such a construction could then be used, for example, to provide pillows or similar objects for supporting the human body which would be relatively light and mobile.
Additionally, it would be disirable if a support construction could be provided which uses water as a support medium, is relatively light in weight, and yet is relatively simple in structure. Such a construction could then be mass-produced and sold at a relatively low price.
Prior art patents which deal generally with support constructions having multiple enclosures are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,795,304; 2,028,060; 2,099,870; 3,802,004; 3,918,110; 2,938,570; 3,983,587; 4,006,501; 4,065,888, and 4,073,021. While disclosing the use of multiple enclosures within a support construction, these prior art patents do not suggest a support construction with can use water as a support medium, can be relatively light in weight and yet can be simple in structure as provided by the present invention.